


Sunset Wishes

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young lovers make long-lasting wishes over the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Wishes

It was a peaceful day on Jabberwock Island. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and everyone was going to the restaurant for their evening meal. Everyone except one sleepy gamer and one starstruck princess. No, they had other plans for this evening. They carried a medium-sized blanket out to the beach and lay it out on the sand. Then, they both sat down on it and watched the sun set. The scene reminded the young princess of a soap opera she watched back at home. The two were young lovers, caught in the enchanting gaze of the setting sun. 

"Nanami," The princess, also known as Sonia, said to her sleepy girlfriend. Nanami picked her head up from Sonia's shoulder and looked at her with a gentle smile. 

"Yes Sonia?" Nanami responded. Sonia placed her hand on top of Nanami's and intertwined her fingers with Nanami's. 

"Do you ever...wish? You know, like wishing upon shooting stars? Or making a wish when you blow out your birthday candles?" Sonia asked and Nanami nodded.

"Yeah...I do....sometimes...Usually only during birthdays...Do you wish Sonia?" Sonia nodded at Nanami's question and looked out toward the sunset once more.

"Yes, I do wish, but in my country we have a tradition where we wish upon the setting sun..." Sonia stated and she could hear Nanami hum in response.

"That's interesting...So what do you wish for?" Nanami asked, scooting herself a bit closer to Sonia. Sonia scooted herself closer as well and tried not to giggle at the adorable blush that now dawned Nanami's face.

"Well, usually it's for my country to prosper or good health for my family, but lately I've been finding myself wishing...for you." Sonia turned to Nanami and, even though Nanami wasn't looking at Sonia, Sonia could see how pink Nanami's cheeks were at that phrase. Sonia leaned down and kissed Nanami's cheek, causing Nanami to blush even harder.

"S-Stop that..." Nanami whined, pushing Sonia away. Sonia giggled at Nanami's flustered face and turned back toward the sunset.

"What do you wish for when we get off this island Nanami?" Sonia asked as the embarrassment died down. Nanami thought for a moment before responding.

"I guess...I wish that everyone will remain in touch with everyone once we all leave...It took so long for everyone to become friends and so I wish that when we all finally continue on our with our normal lives that we still remain in touch....and maybe even plan a big get-together..." Nanami turned to Sonia, "Maybe we could do it in your country?" Sonia's eyes lit up like fireworks at the sound of that idea and she began to squirm happily.

"Oh Nanami, that sounds like an excellent idea~! We could have a large party right in my castle!! And we could invite everyone!! You could all try my country's extensive wine selection and we could dance till dawn!!" Sonia cheered, bouncing with joy as she began to ramble about what she'd do with everyone in her country. Nanami lovingly watched Sonia ramble. Anytime Sonia got caught up in a certain topic, she would get this sort of glow around her and Nanami just loved watching Sonia get so excited like that. She felt like she was staring at the very beginning of the cosmos, a never-ending vision of pure beauty. After a while, Sonia noticed Nanami's loving gaze and paused her ramble, turning a slight pink.

"What are you thinking about Nanami?" Sonia asked, but Nanami didn't respond. She merely continued to gaze upon Sonia until Sonia waved her hand in front of her face, then she snapped out of it and smiled at Sonia.

"I was thinking about how cute you are when you get excited~" Nanami cooed which caused Sonia to turn a bright red and look away. Nanami giggled much like Sonia did when Nanami was being flustered. Sonia looked back out to the sunset and sighed.

"But most of all...what I wish for...." She said, turning to Nanami and smiling.

"Is for you to spend the rest of our lives with me...." Nanami turned to Sonia in surprise to see her holding a small box in her right hand. She opened it to reveal a shimmering diamond ring. Nanami gasped as Sonia knelt from her position on the blanket.

"Now I know we are only teenagers and have only been dating for a couple months, but I see no other person in my life but you. You are my everything. You fill my days with happiness and my nights with blissful dreams. So please answer me this: Will you, Chiaki Nanami, make my sunset wish come true and marry me?" Nanami couldn't help but tearing up before hugging Sonia, whispering "yes" over and over until she completely broke down into tears of joy. Sonia slid the ring onto Nanami's ring finger and smiled. They held each other tightly as the sun finally sank beneath the deep blue sea, and as night shown above the tiny island a new wish had been fufilled and a new promise made.


End file.
